


Bonus Points

by kiokushitaka



Series: Professor Booty [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Open Relationships, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi tells Erwin about his hookup with Eren and it gets them both hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Points

**Author's Note:**

> something of an epilogue to [extra credit (ereri)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5260409). it doesn't work well as a standalone. levi mentions having been fucked by eren to erwin, if that bothers you, this is your cue to close the tab. they have an open relationship in this au, and this installment is meant to pave the way for some eruren, and eventually some eruriren.

When Erwin got home a few hours later, Levi was in the kitchen making something that smelled amazing. He pressed up against Levi from behind and mouthed at his neck, his voice rumbling against Levi’s skin that it smelled good. Levi leaned into him and commented that he shouldn’t distract him while he was cooking or he was liable to flip hot vegetables into his face. Erwin stole a kiss and then let go to finish with his usual routine of looking through the mail while sliding off his blazer, loosening his tie and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt.

“So, how was your day?” Levi asked.

“The same old boring university dean humdrum shit,” Erwin replied, draping his tie and blazer over a chair and tossing some envelopes addressed to him into the shred pile, “I really need to get off that insurance agent’s mailing list…”

“Don’t leave your blazer and tie there, you know that drives me up the wall,” Levi warned without even turning around.

“How do you always know…?” Erwin laughed as he grabbed the offending garments back up and draped them over his arm.

“Because we’ve been fucking for years and I know your shitty habits as well as you know mine.” He finished cooking and turned off the burner before facing Erwin with crossed arms, “Go change into those hideous sweats you like to wear around the house and I’ll tell you all about my day.”

“Those hideous sweats are comfy as hell,” Erwin muttered playfully as he walked away.

“Yeah, and I can see your cock outline in them at all times, but that doesn’t make them any less hideous,” Levi called after him.

* * *

A few moments later Erwin returned to the kitchen in the aforementioned sweats and sat down where Levi had put a plate of food and a glass of ice water. He eyed the meal and smirked, “You’re evidently in a good mood.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You never get all Martha Stewart unless you’re in a good mood, usually I have to serve myself or be lucky to even come home to a hot meal.”

“You say that like I don’t keep the rest of this house motherfucking spotless,” Levi deadpanned.

“I mean, I’d help you clean, but I apparently don’t know how,” Erwin shrugged.

“I’m not the one who thinks spraying some 409 on the floor and then using his dirty-ass foot to move it around with a paper towel counts as mopping,” Levi muttered between bites.

“So anyway, how was your day?”

“Classic Erwin Smith evasion strategy, I see…” Levi kicked him playfully under the table, “But you’re right, I am in a good mood. I got fucked into this good mood, Christ it was amazing.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Ugh, he was beautiful, Erwin. Tan with the most beautiful, intense eyes… and so much raw power. I bet that boy could even move _you_ ,” Levi’s face took on a dreamy expression as he reminisced, “I mean he wasn’t as huge as you, but he made up for it with sheer enthusiasm. Fuck, it was glorious.”

“I’m almost jealous,” Erwin laughed, “where’d you pick this sex god up?”

“Where do you think?”

“He’s one of your students?”

“He _was._ He said he didn’t even need my class, but couldn’t bring himself to drop it on account of my ass being so perfect or some shit, so I told him I don’t fuck my students and he dropped the class and says he’s not my student anymore, the suave little shit,” Levi shook his head, “Goddamn, this kid was something else.”

“Was he now?”

“I mean he practically sucked my cock through my slacks, had me begging him to rip them off and everything, and he ate my ass like a motherfucking champ… just thinking about it’s making my asshole twitch.”  

“Now I’m curious about this former student of yours…”

“Mm, be curious some other time. Thinking about the pounding I got earlier’s got me itching for more action.”

“Well if it’s any consolation, you talking about it has gotten me pretty hard.”

“Then let’s hurry up and finish eating so you can fuck me.”

* * *

As soon as they were done eating, Levi led Erwin to the bedroom and practically ordered Erwin to fuck him. Erwin didn’t even tease him, he knew Levi was seriously horny considering he’d not bothered with cleaning the kitchen up first; it’d been a while since Levi had been this wound up and Erwin wasn’t about to kill the mood by mentioning the dishes loitering in the sink.

“Tell me what you want.”

“You, out of those goddamn sweats…” Levi replied, taking his own clothes off. His movements were clumsy, somewhat desperate and Erwin noticed. He’d have to hunt this Eren down and thank him for getting Levi so ridiculously turned on.

He’d also have to ask him for a fling himself and see if Levi was right.

Erwin slid the sweats off and stood in front of Levi, awaiting the next set of instructions. Levi sat on the edge of the bed, appreciating Erwin’s thick muscular thighs and toned abs, his plump cock erect and curving proudly against them. He licked his lips and shot Erwin a look as his hands trailed down and he stroked his own hard on.

“Such a pretty cock,” Levi whispered, “I want it inside me… I want to ride it like a bucking fucking bronco.” He got up and pushed Erwin onto the bed and straddled him, grinding his ass back against him.

“I love it when you’re starved for dick,” Erwin mused, hands loosely wrapped around Levi’s hips. He pressed them back along Levi’s ass, appreciating its firmness.

“Yeah, worship my ass… Eren fucking… did that shit, I want more.”

“Why don’t you suck me off while I finger you?” Erwin asked, brushing his fingertips lightly over the puckered opening. Levi shuddered, bit his lip, and nodded. He got up to grab some lube and tossed it to Erwin before he straddled him again, facing the opposite direction.

Levi pumped Erwin’s cock and pressed a kiss to the tip. It twitched and he smirked, then he wrapped his lips around the head and gave it a nice suck before taking in more of Erwin’s length, making him shiver beneath him.

Erwin let out a grunt, his hips twitching in response to Levi’s actions. He traced his fingers along the cleft of Levi’s ass and spread his cheeks open. He pressed his thumb against his hole, not quite hard enough to push in, but enough to make Levi moan against his erection impatiently.

“Hurry up and get on with it, huh?” Erwin laughed, “Calm down, you’ll get what you want soon enough.”

He lubed up his fingers and began to press the first one into Levi, who keened at the feeling, pushing his hips back, begging.

“So impatient,” Erwin rumbled, “You know we’ve got to make sure you’re properly ready to ride me.” Levi made a disappointed noise in the back of his throat and Erwin shook his head and laughed as he continued to press just one finger into that tight heat. He knew exactly where to tease, where to press, where to brush to make Levi hum in pleasure and he relentlessly took advantage of that.

Two fingers in and Levi’s hips where stuttering, his cock wet and dripping, and he couldn’t even focus on blowing Erwin anymore. He has his face practically buried in Erwin’s balls, pleading.

“Erwin, I wanna come with your cock _inside_ me, please… I’m ready…”

So Erwin slid his fingers out and trailed his fingertips along the length that hung heavy between Levi’s legs, lightly smearing the wetness at the tip.

“Fuck yourself on me, then.”

He poured more lube over his cock and Levi ungracefully turned himself around to face him. He reached back and held Erwin in place as he slowly began to slide down onto him until he was fully seated, hot and twitching around him.

“So full…” Levi panted, enjoying the sensation for a moment before he started to roll his hips in earnest. Erwin bit his lip and smirked up at him, hands curling around his hips to help slam them down with each thrust. He’d also push his own hips up and it wasn’t long before they were both crying out and trembling, the bedframe sounding like it’d give into their combined weight and fall apart at any moment.

Erwin pulled Levi down to mouth wetly at his cheek and whisper something about rolling him onto his back and Levi nodded; Erwin managed to roll them over without slipping out of him. When Levi’s back hit the mattress, Erwin spread his thighs and began to snap his hips powerfully, plunging into him as deep as he possibly could and Levi could have sworn he saw stars from how good and rough and _deep_ it was.

Oh, his hips were going to be fucking useless tomorrow, of that he was certain… but it was worth it to have been fucked so well, and twice in the same day. Erwin looked absolutely godlike, his hair mussed up, sweat dripping off his nose, eyes hazy as he slammed into Levi’s body again and again.

“Fuck, so good…” Levi gasped, thrashing beneath Erwin’s frame, “I’m almost… almost—” He cried out hoarsely, his body shuddering as he came and Erwin followed soon after, practically collapsing next to him so he could catch his breath.

“Good goddamn,” Erwin muttered. He’d definitely need to thank Eren in some way or another.


End file.
